


Лантана

by Jem_Miller



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ладно, возможно, Дайкаку погорячился. Первый черновик со стихотворением отправляется в утиль сразу после пары строчек. Шесть последующих — тоже. Попытки написать нечто похожее по стилю на западную поэзию не увенчались успехом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лантана

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф. Очень флафф. Много флаффа.  
> У этого текста есть посвящение — одному прекрасному сокоманднику с ником Изуэль.  
> [Лантана](http://pix.academ.info/img/2015/09/24/dcf710bdb615c3c2f64437a305ea2287.jpg) означает «оцепенение» на языке цветов.  
> Дайкаку читает [один из сонетов](http://www.lorka.info/sonet/) Лорки. (В тексте использован перевод О. Савича) Вайсманн отвечает ему [хокку](http://japanpoetry.ru/poetry/19950) авторства Басё. (В тексте использован перевод В. Марковой)  
> Написано на спецквест, задание - [Самообразование](http://bse.sci-lib.com/article099235.html).  
> бета - Изуэль.

Впервые с чувством (глубокой) _симпатии_ Дайкаку сталкивается в школе. У Юки Ямамото тёплый взгляд и самая прекрасная на свете улыбка. Дайкаку восемь лет и он совершенно очарован. Когда он решается заговорить с Юки, то чувствует себя героем.

Первая влюблённость Дайкаку сходит на нет быстро, почти в один миг. Неожиданно, но Юки на самом деле не такая уж и замечательная. Она не разделяет и половины интересов Дайкаку. Ей не нравятся деревянные солдатики, ей не по душе игра в мяч, и она не считает ловлю лягушек весёлым занятием. Юки оказывается простой и скучной девочкой. Дайкаку думает, что его симпатия была слишком слепой, чтобы называться любовью. 

В шестнадцать ему признаётся Киоко Китаде. Киоко — внимательная, ответственная, всегда заботится об одноклассниках. Она вся — словно ожившая героиня из сказок, милая и _правильная_. Киоко робко предлагает встречаться, смотрит с такой надеждой, что Дайкаку думает, _он мог бы дать ей шанс_. Кто он такой, чтобы разрушать чужие надежды? 

Спустя три месяца они с Киоко решают остаться друзьями. Такой ожидаемый исход.

В двадцать пять Дайкаку направляют в Дрезден. Вокруг — уже который год — война, и Дайкаку предпочёл бы остаться на поле боя. Но приказ есть приказ, и раз уж ему велено сидеть в тёмных душных лабораториях, то так тому и быть. Он хороший офицер и ответственный человек, нет ничего, с чем бы он не справился.

Почти. 

Дайкаку хватает одной (первой) мимолетной встречи, чтобы понять: он попал. Дыхание на краткий миг теряется, отходит на второй план, кажется таким ненужным. От взгляда светлых глаз Вайсманна всё летит в пропасть. Предпочтения, представления, планы, мировоззрение — всё катится к чёрту. И Дайкаку сам катится туда же.

Финиш. Поражение. Сознание поднимает белый флаг, машет им и сдаётся, едва завидев Вайсманна.

Учёные — все — просят называть их по именам, им так проще и привычнее. Дайкаку честно старается, но всякий раз сбивается, пытаясь назвать по имени Вайсманна, в итоге забрасывает это гиблое дело, решив остановиться на фамилии.

По крайней мере, он не выдаст себя румянцем, неизменно проявляющимся при попытке произнести «Адольф».

***

Сначала Дайкаку приходит с букетом. Вайсманн, конечно, не девушка, и подобным его не впечатлить, но наличие букета — это чистая случайность (почти). Просто, стоило только Дайкаку, уехав по поручению, увидеть растущие в поле цветы, как в голову сразу закралась неожиданная мысль: _Вайсманну они могли бы понравиться_. И он оказывается прав. Когда Вайсманн забирает у Дайкаку букет, его улыбкой можно запросто согреть пару десятков стран.

— Отличная работа, лейтенант, — говорит Вайсманн. — Мы иногда используем эти цветы в исследованиях, но они довольно редкие, в Дрездене их и с огнём не сыщешь.

Глаза Вайсманна буквально сияют, когда он бегом отправляется в лабораторию.

 _Ладно, Дайкаку, этот раунд ты проиграл_.

В следующий выдавшийся свободным день он вытаскивает Вайсманна наверх, под мирное небо Дрездена, подальше от будничной суеты. Он зовёт Вайсманна в кафе, и пытается убедить самого себя, что происходящее нисколько не напоминает свидание. Получается плохо.

Вайсманн размешивает чай, рассказывает о сланце, что-то спрашивает (Дайкаку отвечает односложно, почти не вслушивается, просто наслаждаясь его голосом). А потом резко подскакивает.

— Слушай, лейтенант, а ведь это идея! — восторженно заявляет он, и Дайкаку едва успевает расплатиться до того, как его за руку тянут обратно к лабораториям.

 _Два-ноль в пользу Вайсманна, Дайкаку_.

***

Клаудия останавливает его — задумавшегося, рассеянного — прямо посреди коридора и внимательно осматривается (в этом разговоре она бы предпочла обойтись без свидетелей). Клаудия говорит, что заметила, как Дайкаку всякий раз замирает при виде её брата, не в силах оторвать от него взгляда. Говорит, _она не одобряет подобного влечения к мужчине_ , но это же Дайкаку — образец порядочности и надёжности, а значит, с её братом точно всё будет в порядке. Говорит, нужно быть незаметнее, нельзя, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё узнал. А ещё она говорит об интересах Вайсманна.

Из всего названного ею, Дайкаку выделяет одно: поэзию. Ему кажется, что это удачный вариант (её понять легче, чем всё остальное).

Дайкаку думает, нужно подойти со всей возможной ответственностью, чтобы суметь произвести на Вайсманна _правильное_ впечатление.

***

Он берёт книги в библиотеке. Вскользь знакомится с поэзией Запада, пытаясь вынести главное из формы стихотворений и знакомых слов. Он решает: самое важное — это уловить принцип, а там уже можно самостоятельно что-то написать. 

Дайкаку и хокку красивое толком сложить не может, а нацелился на такую далёкую и чуждую ему литературу. Какая самонадеянность.

Он понимает сразу, прочитав первое же стихотворение — «Двое» Гуго Гофмансталя — будет сложно. Японская поэзия, известная Дайкаку, не похожа на поэзию Запада.

Ладно, возможно, Дайкаку погорячился. Первый черновик со стихотворением отправляется в утиль сразу после пары строчек. Шесть последующих — тоже. Попытки написать нечто похожее по стилю на западную поэзию не увенчались успехом. «Рифма» и «ритм» совершенно не поддаются Дайкаку. Он, конечно, не привык отступать перед трудностями. Но это, похоже, не тот случай, когда можно справиться одним лишь упорством.

Дайкаку решает сменить тактику. Он читает каждую свободную минуту, то и дело заглядывая в словарь (если к немецкому он привык, то с французским, английским и испанским дела обстоят совершенно ужасно). Незнакомые слова смешиваются в его голове, вслед за строчкой из произведений Анри де Ренье сознание выдаёт — какая ирония! — цитаты из трудов Шекспира. Дайкаку с трудом понимает и (что главное) запоминает прочитанное. Но верит, что игра стоит свеч.

Вечерами он выбирает случайные стихотворения и тренируется, старается прочитать их как можно выразительнее. Если первые попытки были совершенно смехотворными, то в последующие разы Дайкаку удаётся сделать свой японский акцент не таким заметным. Это не может не радовать.

***

Дайкаку вертит в руках цветок (на этот раз — никаких букетов) и покорно ждёт, пока Вайсманн закончит свои исследования и сможет уделить ему пару минут.

Цветок всего один, но ради него Дайкаку оббегал весь город, до последнего надеясь, что хоть где-то сможет его найти (купить). Дайкаку читал о нём в одной из множества взятых книг — правда, там он упоминался вскользь, без подробностей, просто как символ — и понятия не имел, как он выглядит. Что же, ему повезло. Поиски увенчались успехом.

Лепестки — аккуратные, белые по краям, ярко-жёлтые в центре. Напоминают солнце, а с чем у Дайкаку ассоциируется солнце и его свет — совершенно очевидно. Всё сводится к Вайсманну. 

На языке цветов лантана означает оцепенение. Дайкаку не знает, что могло бы лучше описать его реакцию на одно лишь присутствие Вайсманна. Но ему показалось правильным прийти не с пустыми руками, а с тем, что бы хоть немного выразило отношение. (Нет, он вовсе надеется, что наличие цветка с таким значением мистическим образом снимет оцепенение с него самого, когда он встретится взглядом с Вайсманном.)

Вайсманн откладывает записи и оборачивается, тепло улыбаясь. Он рассеянно ерошит волосы, произносит привычное: «прости за ожидание, лейтенант», и Дайкаку замирает буквально на миг.

Дайкаку (немного поспешно, пока не передумал) цитирует одно из прочитанных стихотворений:

«Вздыхая, ветер ночи, призрак странный, —  
он отливает серебром надменно, —  
раскрыл края моей старинной раны;  
он улетел, желанье неизменно.

Жизнь в язву превратит любовь так рано,  
и хлынут кровь и чистый свет из плена;  
в ней, как в щели, гнездо среди тумана  
найдет немеющая Филомена.

О, нежный шум в ушах! На землю лягу,  
бездушные цветы оберегая, —  
я тем служу твоей красе, как благу.

И пожелтеют воды, пробегая,  
и выпьет кровь мою — живую влагу  
душистая трава береговая».

Ему удаётся произнести всё без единой запинки. Вайсманн смотрит с удивлением, а затем понимающе улыбается. Его взгляд настолько счастливый (и, совсем немного — хитрый), что Дайкаку не покидает ощущение: он знал. Знал, и ждал признания. 

— Ясная луна, — говорит Вайсманн, глядя прямо в глаза Дайкаку, — У пруда всю ночь напролет  
брожу, любуясь.

Дайкаку не сдерживает ответной улыбки, и в один шаг преодолевает расстояние до Вайсманна.

В двадцать пять Дайкаку чувствует себя совершенно счастливым.


End file.
